1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to water-carrying devices and, more particularly, to a hands-free hydration device mounted on a golf bag carrying harness which is supported on the harness wearer's back and is easily accessible via a drinking tube or the like to obtain hydrating fluids therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is one of the fastest growing sports in the country and is being taken up by an ever-increasing number of participants of all ages and abilities. One unfortunate result of the increased number of golfers, however, is that the golf courses themselves are under ever-greater stress and various ways are constantly being contemplated to reduce the golf course stress levels. One method which has been successful is to eliminate the use of golf carts on the golf course which often cause damage to the fairways and areas surrounding the greens on the course due to the tires of the golf cart. This problem is particularly prevalent in golfing situations where the course has been rain-soaked or in golf courses built on sandy surfaces, where the turf is easily torn up by the use of golf carts. By eliminating the use of golf carts, this problem is removed. However, the disadvantage to removing golf carts from the golf course is that the golfers must then carry their clubs with them and thus they are generally limited in the amount of liquids that they can carry with them for hydration purposes. Although this problem is somewhat alleviated by the presence of water coolers on the golf course, contamination of the water coolers is a constant problem and therefore there is a need for an easily portable liquid source which can be carried by the golfer in an easy and efficient manner, yet will not interfere with his or her enjoyment of the golfing experience.
Many different types of portable liquid sources are found on the market, including such devices as the “Camelback” and other such backpack-oriented water supply devices. While these could be used by the golfer for hydration purposes, the golfer will eventually feel like a pack mule as he or she carries the golf bag, the portable water supply, and any other golfing accessories he or she needs to play the round. Furthermore, each time the golfer needs to hit a shot, he or she would have to remove the golf bag and then remove the backpack-oriented water supply device, hit the shot, and then put the backpack-oriented water supply device and golf bag back on his or her person. While this does not seem a particularly arduous task, when multiplied by the average eighty or ninety times which the process would be repeated during the round of golf, it is seen that the use of such a backpack-oriented water supply device in combination with the golf bag and any other golf accessories will severely detract from the enjoyment of the round of golf. There is therefore a need for a water supply device which is usable in conjunction with the carrying of a golf bag, yet will not require the user to undertake additional steps for removal and replacement of the device on his or her person.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination which includes a pair of shoulder-engaging straps which loop around the front of the wearer's body, the straps connected to the rear thereof to the golf bag with a generally V-shaped section formed at the point where the shoulder straps meet on the wearer's back above the golf bag mount.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination which includes a liquid container section having a plurality of mounting straps mounted thereon for connecting the liquid container section to the golf bag carrying harness section adjacent the V-shaped section directly above the fastening point for the golf bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination in which the liquid container section is removably mounted on the golf bag carrying harness section by a plurality of mounting clips which are releasable to permit quick and easy refilling of the liquid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination which is easy to use for golfers of all abilities and sizes and which will generally not detract from the enjoyment of playing golf.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a hydration device/golf bag carrying harness combination which is relatively simple in design and construction and is safe and efficient in use.